


in aeternum te amabo

by isgmug



Series: Parent!Phan (Maeve) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isgmug/pseuds/isgmug
Summary: In aeternum te amabo -I will love you for all eternity.Dan and Phil's first night with the new baby.





	in aeternum te amabo

A soft lingering atmosphere filled the house as the front door opened softly and was promptly shut right after. Flipping the switch on, Dan and Phil made their way up the stairs to the lounge. Everything was just as it was when they frantically left the previous night as the blue sky faded into the dark abyss and starserrupted in the night. Their day old coffee mugs were sitting there and the plates that they ate off. 

In one of their hands was a bag filled with items along with a black bag slung over his shoulder. In Phil’s hands was a black car seat with a soft purple interior, which held a tiny being that the couple already loved and adored. They knew for years that they wanted to have children of their own, and know that day was here and they still couldn’t wrap their heads around it.

Yesterday they were blissfully sat on their couch, legs tangled together with a small pug on Dan’s lap as they watched TV when the phone interrupted them and their lives changed. 

Small feet and claws against the hard floor were heard running down the stairs. Barking came as a small pug came running round the corner.

“Ash shh.” Dan said - carefully setting things on the farther end of the couch. “Hey buddy,” he whispered as he sunk down to his knees to meet an ecstatic dog. The jingling of the tags on his collar made a unbroken noise as he squirmed and jumped onto Dan’s lap only to lick his face.

A smile of adoration came across Phil’s  face as he set the car seat beside him on the couch. “Think he’ll like her?”

Turning to look up at his boyfriend, Dan smiled, “Who wouldn’t like her Phil?” Setting the pug on the ground Dan climbed to his feet and checked the time. “It’s 9 now, if we feed her she won’t need another feeding until midnight maybe?”

“Yeah, that’ll work.” Phil told him, standing. Gently placing a soft kiss to Dan’s lips he left and headed towards the kitchen.

Carefully sitting beside the car seat, Dan turned it to face him. A smile plastered itself across his face and he undid the straps and carefully lifted her out. Cradling her in his arms, Dan sat back against the sofa, holding her to his chest and staring at her. A sense of perfection wrapped around him. In this moment, everything was perfect. He was holding his and Phil’s first daughter - Maeve Alexandra Howell. The couple decided to use Dan’s DNA for their first child and Phil was over the moon about it. Maeve had Dan’s features and Phil couldn’t help but adore it. He loved the small dimple that was embedded in her cheek, the dark fuzz of hair that rested on her head - until hers grew out - and the dark eyes that looked at them.

Dan turned his head briefly as Ash jumped on the couch and looked at the small bundle in Dan’s arms with a confused look on his face. “Hey buddy.” Moving around Dan gently lowered Maeve so that he could see. Instantly his tail started wagging as he sniffed the top of her head. “This is Maeve bud.”

Finishing up the bottle and making sure it was just the perfect temperature, Phil headed to the lounge and stopped when he saw Dan introducing Maeve to Ash. A smile wiped across his face as he leaned against the wood stained frame. Bliss erupted in his stomach and coursed through him as he watched for a second. He couldn’t believe things were like this now; that Dan and him were parents and had a beautiful baby girl.

“How long have you been standing there?” Dan asked looking up. 

“Long enough to know everything is perfect.”

“You’re a sap you know that right?” 

“Yeah, but it’s true.” He answered making his way over and sitting beside Dan. “Here.” Handing the bottle to Dan he watched and he moved and crossed his legs, cradling her.

“Maeve, hey wake up baby.” Dan whispered, waking her. Phil laid his head on Dan’s shoulder watching as she started getting fussy - causing Ash to whine - until he gave her the bottle. 

The moonlight shined through the curtains casting a dim glow on the room and onto Maeve. Looking around the room Phil could see it as she got older and their lounge filled with toys and was never silent again. And he was perfectly okay with that. He could see Dan and Maeve sneaking out at night when she’s a toddler to watch cartoons while he was asleep and the long nights when she is sick and all the moments in between that would make their lives a wild ride from this day forward. 

“Do you ever worry that this is all a big dream?” Dan asked looking at him.

“What do you mean?”

Sighing Dan leaned into Phil’s touched as he snaked his arm around him carefully. “I don’t know, like this whole thing. It’s like this has been a long 9 month dream and now that she is actually here I’ll wake up and it’ll be over.” 

“Oh baby.” Phil placed a kiss to his forehead and best he could held him close. “I promise this isn’t a dream. In the morning she’ll be here and Ash will and he’ll be running around like he always down and she’ll be with one of us.”

Nodding, Dan looked down at Maeve. “I hope so.”

\- 

A loud cry from the corner of the room cut through the silence of night and didn’t let up. Groaning, Phil rolled over and grabbed his glasses yawning. Looking at Dan who was peacefully sleeping, he decided to take the shift with her. Chills were sent down his spine as his exposed skin was met with the cool air. 

“Ash shh.” He grumbled when the pug climbed into his bedside and started to whine. “I’ll be back.” He made his way to the corner where the small white crib was and smiled tiredly at her. “Come on angel.” He whispered, getting her out of the blankets and holding her to his bare skin. 

Ash followed them to the kitchen as Phil carefully held her while he made another bottle. While the bottle was in the microwave Phil walked around the kitchen gently rocking her and talking softly.

“Your daddy and I love you so much already you know that? When he laid eyes on you it was obvious he fell in love with you right away, so did I.” Chuckling a bit Phil grabbed the bottle from microwave the two - followed by Ash - went into the lounge. Turning the TV Phil had a random program playing in the background as he fed her. “It’s funny you don’t understand a word I’m saying but I don’t think your daddy does either,” he giggled, “but that’s okay. One day you will and you’ll wish you couldn’t because neither of us will stop talking then.”

Ash climbed onto Phil’s lap best he could and laid his head on Maeve’s legs, watching her. Phil wasn’t sure if he understood she was a baby or what he thought, but he hoped that the small pug would end up loving her just as they do. 

“Your daddy and I will love you for all eternity angel, no matter what. Always remember that.”


End file.
